User talk:New World God/Archive 22
NWG Meat shack is stealing your translations again. This is why I don't know why you want to bring him back after constantly disrespecting your work on here. I just went to his dumb wiki to read his stupid response to me (even though i'm blocked) just to find that the very pages you created, he created afterwards. 16:46, October 7, 2017 (UTC) chat do you have time for visiting the chat?TheVoid95 (talk) 11:05, October 8, 2017 (UTC) :I'm currently there. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 11:26, October 8, 2017 (UTC) I know the wiki(have edited in the past either in this account or an old one) and saw your name in the activity, saw that you were an admin and messaged you.--TheVoid95 (talk) 11:57, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Well I visit wikis more for the social aspect nowadays, the thing is my editing isn't exactly anything great and I'm actually busy with a lot of stuff in my life and I will have less and less free time in the imminent future. But if one day I find myself being able to help, then I will.--TheVoid95 (talk) 12:47, October 8, 2017 (UTC) The code This site still has episode 106 as its most recent episode and the most recent chapter at 27. Can you plz update this? -- 22:37, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :It’s not my problem i’m no longer an administrator of this wiki. Yeah, I’m not surprised. Go, take it up with the Bureaucrats. If you want this efficiently resolved contact Ultimate Supreme or Ten-Tailed Fox. -- [[User:New World God| ]] • [[User_talk:New World God| ]] • 22:41, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Jibaku Whoops! Sorry, NWG! That comment wasn't a snide remark at the pagename, it was a remark at the stupid name FighterZ gave to 16's Self-Destruction! Sorry about that!—Mina Țepeș 08:22, October 20, 2017 (UTC) : The games never were exactly good about naming things. The moment tecnique names start being called "You Shall Be Killed By My Hand", we've officially reached a level of stupidity that they speak of in stories. Unrelated, I'm sorry about the honorific debacle we had; I wasn't in the best of moods, and took that as a challenge in all the wrong ways. Please never assume that because of my stupidity, your assistance isn't needed here. This wiki will die without you; you're far from being a nonessential.—Mina Țepeș 17:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks to you as well, and we were both having a bad time wen that rolled around, it seems. Meshack is......a unique case. I may not have run canonical wikis for long, but I've been on wiki for quite some time; 2008 or '09, give or take. I know Meshack's type. I'' was'' Meshack's type. But at the same time, I improved my personality on fanon wikis, where the facts matter about as much as they do on DB Wiki. Meshack cannot improve here, we have to uphold standards, like you said. He recently went to bug Ten, but Ten knows his type as well; he ignored him. I've never seen anyone so persistent to come back to a wiki; it's unnerving. And, I was going to ask you whether or not you wanted to be promoted; it's been done! I firmly believe we can all move forward; this wiki is indeed in need of more work. And I noticed No. 21; great work. Also, while I didn't read all of your notice, I do disagree on the "canon" opinion you had. With as much filler as Dragon Ball has, I believe we can still sort by what is it or isn't canon. No, we have to. We can't wind up like our sister wiki, after all. Sorting and organization needs to be first and foremost, no? The way Ten has our policy right now (T-Canon, A-Canon. C-Canon, etc) is more than likely the best we'll get for now. Also, I saw that; holy shit that link is huge ''but also a gold mine! Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 19:16, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'm not averse to that in the slightest. Clean pages will also seperate us from our sister in that regard. While we're on the topic, I have a way to improve image galleries, but since I couldn't code if someone has a GUN to my head, it will take a bit of work from you. It will also enable us to put more images on the galleries than just a scattered few. Fairy Tail Wiki does it pretty solid, so what do you think here? Using the template to separate between manga, anime (and in our case, official art), which would make all three separate pages, and thus, ''considerably smaller and more organised. I say this due to the fact that I often go to wikis for image hunting. We'd be doing a service to prospective readers. I like the idea of those additional sections; "volumes" can easily go in the manga section, if you take my suggestion, for example.The DBH Cards could go in Official Art, to trim it down. And weren't we doing it like Wookiepedia before we switched?—Mina Țepeș 20:56, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::First, I'm glad you took to the image gallery suggestion like that. I'll update other image galleries to match within the day. Secondly, gimme an example of what you're proposing? I don't see a huge change to the epilogue was it was established coming, beyond perhaps the presence of Whis and Beerus, but show me what your angle is with an example first?—Mina Țepeș 23:17, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Cocotte Btw, can you get her Japanese translation for her title? We never did get it.—Mina Țepeș 02:21, October 21, 2017 (UTC) : Sure, gotcha! And does it? I thought his name was a pun on Salsa.—Mina Țepeș 00:44, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Re:Update Oho, some nice progress while I was out! I'm not against creating colours for either Squadron's infobox. I encourage it, actually. Unrelated, how come you opted for "Otherworld" rather than "Afterlife"? "Afterlife" (or the "World of the Dead") is a valid translation, and "Other World" is too much of a "dubism". Especially since we seem to have an article for the "Living World" now.—Mina Țepeș 02:40, October 23, 2017 (UTC) : Hmmm...could we settle on Netherworld, with Otherworld and Afterlife as a redirect? It would at least match with the Living World, non?—Mina Țepeș 03:12, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: World of the Dead! I like that! That definitely works better with World of the Dead! And rehauling the page? I'll look forward to that; definitely your department. I actually really liked this episode, tbh. I mean, I like Cabba, so Cabba focus is never bad.—Mina Țepeș 03:56, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I didn't expect to care for Cabba the way I do, but he's just one of those endearing characters. The fact that he;'s essentially Tarble, but with characterisation. I didn't utterly hate the end of Z'', but then again, I saw it as a kid, so I'm naturally blinded. But the Future Trunks arc was good UNTIL Black and Zamasu fused. Like, in my own opinion, that was the true downfall of the arc, once Black ceased being a character in his own right and the entire characterisation was Zamasu and nothing more. It was Zamasu but AMPLIFIED. I legitimately dislike the end of that arc, but I didn't mind Black's "OPness" so to speak. It was Goku's adaptibility in the hands of a villain, and I could tolerate it because it was the body of a Saiyan with the soul of a god. And yeah, there was potential in the Tournament and introduction of other universes that the series sort of just........walked away from. Though I'm not upset that there wasn't a Universal search for Dragon Balls; we had enough of that with GT. If we needed a "filler" arc though, I wouldn't mind it focusing on the U6 Saiyans and Cabba.—Mina Țepeș 06:43, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::::If Vegetto didn't last the full hour, I couldn't see Gogeta lasting the full half hour. For all we know, he'd ave defused the moment he became Blue. But I agree, it was all there to glorify Trunks, which I wouldn't be against, if, in the ANIME, Zamasu's fused form wasn't already established as being on part with Vegetto while Trunks.....wasn't. I don't dislike Rage. I just want an explanation. I can't enjoy the Tournament of Power the way other peopl do, because, at the end of the day, I ''know the status quo will be preserved. This is Dragon Ball, after all. Nothing big will change, and I know that. All we can hope for is an expansion on Z'''s ending. Unrelated, I filled out Son's equipment section.—Mina Țepeș 17:21, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Crane BTW, when you have a second, can you fix the crane parameter on the infoboxes for "groups"? Kame still works but Crane no longer does; I was on Tenshinan and Tsuru-Sennin's pages and it wasn't working.—Mina Țepeș 09:12, October 23, 2017 (UTC) :My Super reply is in the other section. Similar issue to the crane thing Beerus colours, please? I can't make it work myself.—Mina Țepeș 17:23, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Kale and Gods I'm back home and ready to help again. First things first though, has ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes named Kale's SSJ yet? I saw it named one of her attacks you updated, so has it named her SSJ? While we're on forms, I wanna look into this "Trillion" translation, 'cos my translation tool, limited as it is, does also translate 兆 as "Omen", "Sign", "indication", "portent", all similar, as well as "Trillion" and "10^12", which is the same.—Mina Țepeș 23:45, October 23, 2017 (UTC) : Damn. I wish they would just give us a name, ANY name. I'll take Super Saiyan Swole at this point, so long as we have something to distinguish it. Rampage works but doesn't do it for me. As for names, the way I see it, we should still keep it being called "Legendary Super Saiyan". The movies and Databooks are both A-Canon, so they both applyu equally in this regard, and "Legendary Super Saiyan", as muc as I hate calling it that, rolls off the tongue better than "Super Saiyan Broly Type", and since it was called LSSJ in the films (either in the films or through promotional works tied to ''the film), I think it makes sense to keep it, no? And oh? Potential Unleashed is indeed called Ultimate Gohan, ''and it's still an extension of SSJ? Would you mind prioritising that for a moment? Since I'd like some clarity on this form, to be honest. As for "Trillion", I get what you're saying, but are you sure it's impossible to read the character as "Omen" without a hiragana? No one else is translating it in this way; even Herms over at Kanzenshuu, and he does this mess as a hobby. I would discuss further translation of Ultra Instinct with Ten, tbh; he's better at it than I am, so you two can talk shop on it.—Mina Țepeș 00:56, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::If this helps you with the "Omen" form translations.—Mina Țepeș 02:51, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I can remake it, but I'll remake it tomorrow before work. I work a closing shift, so I'll have the time to make it before I work. I understand that logic, I didn't realise that Herm's wasn't 100% reliable. But since the hiragana is there, can you add it to the article here? Japanese isn't my forte. In the case of Broly's forms, we would use "Super Saiyan (Type B)" for the article title then, yes? Rather than "Broly Type"? And oh yeah, the databooks are C-Canon, aren't they? But that doesn't mean we can't use "B-type", as yes, the games are non-canon. If it has been officially named in a databook as "Super Saiyan (Type B)", then that is what we're meant to use, not the "Legendary Super Saiyan", if that is a game only term. As for Ultimate Gohan, so it's literally a black-haired Super Saiyan form? What page from the Daizenshuu is this on, so I can add this information? And the Japanese for Ultimate Gohan? And alright, tell me what Ten says when he says it. In terms of DBS' 115 episode.......so long as Kafla is hot, I am perfectly fine with this.—Mina Țepeș 04:49, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::No need to thank me; I want us to be able to work in tandem to make this wiki succeed, and the more we can keep this up, the better it'll work. So, "aruteimetto gohan"? Also, didn't one of the Daizenshuu confirm that Gohan can transform into an SSJ while he's using Potential Released? Does this retcon that? Furthermore, which Daizenshuu was it that explained Potential Released as SSJ2?—Mina Țepeș 06:47, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :How's this? Solid?—Mina Țepeș 19:50, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Re:Re:Art What size do you recommend? I saved the .psd, so I can adjust it there. And excellent! I'll leave Ultimate Gohan in your capable hands!—Mina Țepeș 20:53, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Here we go. To ensure the maximum effectiveness, I'll let you make the change. If I need to adjust it and make it smaller, just tell me and I'll make the adjustments. Gonna keep the .psd until we're 100% sure.—Mina Țepeș 21:15, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::BTW, If this is correct, can ya add the Japanese to it? I named it to fit the naming schematic of the turtle school, but correct me on it if I was incorrect.—Mina Țepeș 21:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Fantastic, thanks man! I'll try and revamp the Ultimate Gohan page when I get off work, since we still describe it as distinct from Super Saiyan, when the databooks say it's basically a black SSJ2. So Daizenshuu 2 said he could become an SSJ while using Potential Released, but Daizenshuu 3 says it's SSJ2 without the drawbacks? I have this correct? And you forget, the one who did 99% of Gogeta's page was me. I fuckin' loved the film, no matter how non-canon it is, and Gogeta is one of GT's redeeming qualities. I doubt we'll see him in Super, since, like I said, he can't use Blue. If Vegetto defused early, Gogeta definitely will. I don't want to see a Broly film in the slightest, Broly God or otherwise. And sure, I'll upload it; after that, it'll be off to work! Keep cool; I got like two fans running.—Mina Țepeș 00:19, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's up, you can see it in the uploads! Also nice Tenshinhan box colour!—Mina Țepeș 00:22, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Back from work, and it looks solid! I like it!—Mina Țepeș 06:23, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :Editing Yūrin and something hit me. Yūrin was a kid when Tenshinhan left the Crane Dojo, and thus is around the same age as Gokū. All that withcraft must keep her lookin' damn good.—Mina Țepeș 15:35, October 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I just assumed it's witchcraft. As for Goten and Trunks, Saiyans age...oddly. These two show aging patterns akin to actual Saiyans — a prolonged youth period, most likely followed by a Saiyan's sudden growth spurt — probably due to just how much they spent fighting. Gohan's growth was odd as well, as he seemed to aged in between a Saiyan and an Earthling. Bu tthat's good! Glad we've jumped up! Let's keep at this pace! And alright! I'll try and revamp the Ultimate Gohan page in a moment, just finished Yūrin.—Mina Țepeș 15:47, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::Gonna head on to work, when I get back, I'll edit more. Can you get the angel header to work in the meantime??—Mina Țepeș 17:48, October 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Just got home; hooooooly crap, I love it! The new format definitely does the job right, especially for an article as long as Son Gokū. The black and white headers are good as well; uninstrusive and fit neatly into the head of the artiicle. My only complaint is the quote template; not in how it's style, I have to admit, the colours, while nice, were irksome to keep working. However, I believe it should rest atop the page like the old one did, y'know? Rather than to the left? Otherwise, this is all solid work, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 23:51, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:100% Yeah, I'm not against it. Also, Garlic Jr is from Piccolo's demon clan WHAT? so he's a Nameccian?—Mina Țepeș 18:44, October 26, 2017 (UTC) : Thankfully, this is just A-Canon material, unless this qualifies as contradicting established T-Canon, in which case it is actually C-Canon. So it's less complicated than it appears.—Mina Țepeș 18:55, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Supplemental Daizenshuu Yo again. So you have translations of the Supplemental Daizenshuu? I've looked for some of those for ages, and only ever came across translations of the "Super Saiyan Genealogy" section. This stuff about Ultimate Gohan being an upgraded Super Saiyan 2 is really interesting, I've never heard of it before. Could ya tell me what the book says about it? Thanks.--Neffyarious (talk) 20:28, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Guten Morgen Hoooooooooooly shit that looks NICE! Good work man, I look forward to it's implementation. Gonna try to finish Raditz's page today, he's my "to-do-list" at the moment. Shouldn't take long, if I work at it, though I'm babysitting at the same time. Also, didn't we have one of the One-Star Dragon's ki techs on the wiki? Not Dragon Thunder, but something else?—Mina Țepeș 15:07, October 27, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, I can see it. It looks pretty good when implemented, if you ask me. I love how it has "subpages" (for lack of a better term). You should add a "Video Games" section to In Other Media, not just for Heroes. Or is that just way too much?—Mina Țepeș 16:26, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::: Front page looks great! Like I said, if possible, you should add a "Video Games" section to In Other Media, not just for Heroes. And oh, hell yes, A reference template that simplifies things? I'm down for it. So long as it can work for manga chapters. But will we go back over every article and change our references to use the new template?—Mina Țepeș 17:36, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Excellent! You're not wrong; the games kept the series float long after the anime and manga died out. I'm not against updating them, as I think we've been over that before. And, alright. We'll do it, but remember I no longer have access to my bot. We're gonna do all that manually.—Mina Țepeș 18:27, October 27, 2017 (UTC) ::So, this guy is apparently a Tsufurian.—Mina Țepeș 04:56, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, I wouldn't want to jump the gun on details either. We shall wait for confirmation! .....So get off your ass, Todd Blankenship! (Herms) —Mina Țepeș 18:20, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::It's been retconned into Non-Canon by Toriyama. It was only a game to start with, and released only ''in Korea. It's hard for a game released in only a single portion of the world to be canon, and Super contradicts so much of it. So yeah, it's N-Canon.—Mina Țepeș 23:23, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Explosive Birth! Welp, it's confirmed. Also off to work now!—Mina Țepeș 01:16, October 29, 2017 (UTC) : They're supposed to be illegal, but watch the Zen'ou see it and decide it's cool so it's safe. If they were gonna allow these items, they should have just gone all Dark Tournament on us.—Mina Țepeș 01:20, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: LOL Baidu magic what??—Mina Țepeș 10:11, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Responded on the Rampage talk page BTW.—Mina Țepeș 19:13, October 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: Excellent! Replied as well, and for now, until the anime gives us another reason to try, I removed the merger template, since we've reached a consensus, no?—Mina Țepeș 19:29, October 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Very true; it's more than likely that Toyable will handle the naming of it. I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hope it's not named "LSSJ", but if it's definitively named that, I won't have any more words to argue with at that point.—Mina Țepeș 19:45, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Rebirth of Fusion [https://imgur.com/a/TCLGW Someone at Toei must've really liked their 15th film, ''look at this.]—Mina Țepeș 20:02, October 29, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry man, just got back from work. I don't mind little nods like these; it makes me go "OH HEY I REMEMBER THAT" and I feel good, y'know? And the scrollbox? Do you mean the scrolling bar for the homepage's new template? If so, that's working fine on my side. And 20k? Oh wait, did my editcount finally hit 20,000?? OH GODS. And, Geekdom was wrong then; it's the bloody title of the film. Unless it was just called Dragon Ball Z at first and the title was given later. And oh? Which titles?—Mina Țepeș 04:29, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oh OK, that kinda shit. Simpler than I expected. Also, did you ever glean any more solid info from the Daizenshuu about Ultimate Gohan?—Mina Țepeș 05:14, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I just woke up. My editing was less yesterday 'cos I was finishing a chapter I was writing. Didn't finish until 4 AM and holy shit do I regret that. Excellent work reforming Ultimate Gohan! And so, how would we format Broli (we're apparently using Broli?)'s SSJ forms? The Daizenshuu don't mak this easy. I'll be back in 5 hours, and I'll buckle down and get some real editing done.—Mina Țepeș 17:38, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I'm not against having that page at all. Does this mean we're deleting the "Legndary Super Saiyan" page, or will it be an extension?—Mina Țepeș 00:44, October 31, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh no need to rush; I had only finished recording some audition clips for a voice role when I had messaged you myself. But yeah, by all means, do a full translation before we make any decisions that would be jumping the gun. I'm not against the compilation page, though.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :So, I have an idea. If you know how, do you think you can get the parenthesis on article titles to disappear? For example, for Son Gohan (Senior) to appear as Son Gohan in the page title, without changing the URL? Avatar Wiki can do it; for example. And I think it would go a long way towards our's.—Mina Țepeș 05:39, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, that right there confirms it. The use of the term "shelved" is almost all we need.—Mina Țepeș 18:18, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::You got it to work! Woohoo! Oh, did I accidentally solve the Zamasu issue with this?—Mina Țepeș 19:35, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Trust me, I want to establish it as non-canon, but that causes a massive shitload of issues. Not with the wiki, but with prospective viewers. GT has to be acknowledged in some manner. If we were writing this wiki for a Japanese fanbase, we could get away with that, but GT is massively popular over here. Besides, GT does qualify as "A-Canon"; it fits within the "movie-timeline" (as Toriyama has said the movies are in their own timelines, thereby managing to not denounce a SINGLE one of the non-serial films), and GT fits snugly within that little mix. As irksome as it is, GT fits the "anime"'s storyline; the fillerridden, powerscale-breaking mess that a lot of people enjoy. Also, are those canon images?? Did those come from a volume? And sorry for just now replying; Halloween is super busy at my work. When I got home I was both tired and pissed.—Mina Țepeș 17:14, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::And fuck work, I'm back. And no, I misspoke. A-Canon is anime content that doesn't contradict the manga. Movies and GT are "C-Canon", in line with databook material (as every databook was written by TOEI with the exception of the F databook). Everything else I said does still apply, I just misspoke in regards to the canon categorisation. Fuck the holidays. Every holiday. And nothing major; there's a fan animation being done for the final arc of BLEACH, and I auditioned for Mayuri. Who knows, maybe I'll try actual voice acting one day if this works out. Also, HYYYYYYYYYYYPE.—Mina Țepeș 23:14, November 1, 2017 (UTC) hi What's up, I'm on chat.TheVoid95 (talk) 03:12, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Last Time Hmmm...if it's too much, then I'm not sure. You said the code is long, and it's going to be quite a bit of editing to redo the references. Even among all our articles, and splitting it up between the two of us, it's gonna be quite a chunk of work, isn't it?—Mina Țepeș 01:28, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :So is there a raw of these? I want 'em for the wiki. And also, sorry for my slow pace. Gonna buckle down later today, 'cos I'm off, and edit.—Mina Țepeș 07:44, November 3, 2017 (UTC) :::If you're up for it, I am too. You'll have all the help I can give once we make the switch. And don't stress; I'm also editing pretty slow right now. We all manage at our own pace, after all.—Mina Țepeș 00:47, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::That sounds like a solid plan! Like, all of that, tbh, sounds like a solid plan. Meanwhile, I'll try and pick up the pace, I have some time. Just finished up with a friend of mine.—Mina Țepeș 04:15, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Oh hell yes. I wasn't initially excited, but the latest bits of information have gotten me very hyped. Namely Team Fruity Rock—I mean, Rainbow Rocket, and their weird ass villain mash-up.—Mina Țepeș 18:00, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Hehehehe Ever try weed before? 00:52, November 4, 2017 (UTC) :Ahahahaha, it's just been a while. XD Oh so you do smoke, ok, that would have been kinda awkward if you didn't. XD I just happened to stumble upon that thread on Kanzenshuu and I found it funny. But how've you been man? And man, this NBA offseason was the craziest ever TTYTT. 01:04, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::BINGING NBA GAMES! WOW! I couldn't find time to do that. O_O You see Gordon Hayward's injury though? >.< And the Finals kinda sucked. I mean, I knew the Warriors were gonna win it, but it would have been at least nice if it wasn't only four rather noncompetitive games (Game 3 was the only one). Also, no shame in not being a Warriors fan while living in Cali. Hell, I bet that most Warriors fans didn't follow basketball much until the Warriors exploded, and/or are all former Lakers fans. I'm back in college studying computer science. I only had a Silicon Valley internship in Cali over the summer (which I still miss so much T_T). Apropos of OP, all I'll say is this: Katakuri is SO COOL! And you also get that error that keeps insisting you have new messages after checking your talkpage eh? Also, Batman doesn't smoke or do any drugs you silly XD 04:40, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Coola Form Name Change So, in the Japanese movie, Coola calls his "Fourth Transformation his "Ultimate Transformation" instead. Considering it comes directly from the film, should we adjust it? I believe we should, because it's also more indicative of the form; a "fourth" transformation implies it's related to the regressed forms, rather than a completely new branch of power more in line with the Golden Freeza form. But what do you think?—Mina Țepeș 18:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC) : C-Canon vs C-Canon is a confusing frickin' thing at the end of the day, isn't it? I suppose it'd come down to preference then. "Ultimate Transformation" was used in the film, directly by Coola, but "Fourth Transformation" is used everywhere else. I just dislike "Fourth Transformation", as, by technical logic, it's the "first" transformation of Coola, since his "third transformation" is in actuality his "true form" and this si why I hate Freeza's clan immensely ''in relation to our editing. I dislike the name Super Saiyan Blue for similar reasons, as I find it to be a "non-indicative" name, and this seems like a similar scenario, only reversed. "Golden Freeza" definitely makes sense, as Freeza himself outright named it in the film. But since "Fourth Transformation" is used everywhere else, I suppose we should stick with it, no? EDIT: Lol no worries; I might buckle down tomorrow after this movie I'mma go see and do 13, 14, and 15. I have work pretty soon so I can't do them all today.—Mina Țepeș 23:52, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ::: You might not be too far off. I've heard that Heroes or some other game calls them "Changelings". We need to confirm that because this Race needs a name.—Mina Țepeș 00:03, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::: While we're on names, should we not change "Babidi" to "Bobbidi", to be more in line with the pun?—Mina Țepeș 07:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) :It's funny that I'd bring up Coola's form and stumble on this on Dokkan Battle though.—Mina Țepeș 10:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Toriyama, why do you hurt us in this way? Also bae is up and running.—Mina Țepeș 11:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, we have to maintain standards, I getcha. On the note of names, "Kefla". It's literally Vegito all over again, SPEAKING OF WHICH, why do we not use "Vegerot"? We won't use Kakarotto here, we use Kakarrot. Sorry to be on about so many names this week, just askin' the real questions. And LOL wow, Super animation staff. Couldn't be 100% perfect, eh? EDIT: Ain't it a shame doe?—Mina Țepeș 11:22, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Christ, names are a bloody pain. OK, no way in hell it'll be "Begetto", that's like all the problems but worse. I'd say Vegerot, purely because we use "Kakarrot", and this it's consistent. "Vegetto", as used to it as I am, makes no sense on an English wiki, wouldn't you agree? Though "Vegerot" wouldn't make sense either, as wouldn't it have to be "Bejirotto" to be that? Vegetto, your name bothers me. "Kefla" would bother me purely because the character is "Kale" and "Caulifla"/"Cauliflo" in English. Even if the name is pronounced "Keru" in Japanese. Bloody languages. I'm trying to get some editing done as well, so no sweat. Right ''now though, I'mma catch some sleep!—Mina Țepeș 11:36, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I'll adjust Vegetto later then; gotta get back from a movie first, heading out to see Pokémon I Choose You! soon, I just needed to handle Vidle's page. Perhaps check with your translation friend just to be sure on Vegerot?—Mina Țepeș 17:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sunday Is it spelled in blatant English as Vegetto? We opted for named like "Nameccian", "Polunga", and "Android", for example, because the databooks blatantly had official English spellings for us to opt with. I mean, I dunno how Japanese works, so maybe writing it in Katakana means more or something. It just bothers me that we use "Vegetto" for Vegetto but "Kakarrot" for Gokū rather than "Kakarotto". It's the lack of consistency that gets to me, y'know? If Vegerott or "Vegerrot" doesn't work, than I have nothing against keeping it as "Vegetto". Just wanna figure this out before I kill Toriyama myself. And the movie itself was fantastic; I teared up several times, and they're not using the shitty animation that we see in the Sun and Moon anime. I've come to abhor that shit and would not have touched the film if it had used it.—Mina Țepeș 01:11, November 6, 2017 (UTC ::I getcha. But I'm iffy on name changes like "Coola" to "Kura". We're meant to be localising these as best we can, I believe, no? Fairy Tail Wiki encountered a similar problem ages back, where it was like, how do we localise this shit? To the point there there's that list of name spellings and their variations. We're encountering similar issues, I believe. Like, I personally am questionable of "Namekku", as it sounds like we just used "Namekku-sei" without any attempt to localise the name, but since I'm not translating, I leave that to you lot who know better. Yeah, Viz is.......shit, but I still believe they were onto something with Vegerot if nothing else. Also, sorry for just getting on. Back from a funeral. I've had more crap to do this week than I thought I would.—Mina Țepeș 23:51, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::At the end of the day, I'd rather us be consistent with how we've been doing it, because I refuse to use "Goku Son" unless I will be killed without changing the name. A literal gun will have to be at my head before I either localise the name that way or stay on a wiki where the name is "Goku Son". I know that's the western order but ye gods does it not work. So if we keep "Son Gokū" then we'll keep localising as we have been. And if that means changing "Coola" to "Kūra" then so be it. And on the note of Vegetto, yes, the actual series calls him Vegetto, but Vegeta calls Gokū "Kakarotto", but we use "Kakarrot", no? So we'd change one or the other; Vegetto to Vegerrot or Kakarrot to "Kakarotto", no? The reason we use "Nameccian" is because it is the only time an official English spelling has been given for the species. Otherwise, we'd go off Japanese, but "Nameccian" was used in the databooks as the official English spelling. Toriyama has never supplied that. And thank you; funerals are never enjoyable, and you have my condolences as well—Mina Țepeș 00:45, November 7, 2017 (UTC) ::As sad as it is, "Kakarotto" is probably for the best. It keeps us from changing "Vegetto", and yeah, none of that "Goku Son". And oh yeah, we have to make Arale eventually. That shit stings me, that Dr. Slump is canon to Dragon Ball. I literally have to accept Arale as a reality warper in my head-canon just to reconcile this crap. But yeah, no used crying over spilled potion.—Mina Țepeș 03:02, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Transliteration I swear, I love Japanese, but fuck that language sometimes, no? Also holy crap that is a considerable improvement. I love the work, man. Also, for the character sections of these arc pages, why not employ an old template from BLEACH wiki (adjusting the name from All-Stars to Characters)?—Mina Țepeș 01:09, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Template Updates Top 'o the mornin, NWG. So, if you can, make a "Machine Mutant" colour? We need it for Baby, Rildo, Myuu, and......Giru, Gill, whatever that thing is? Also, for the Licensee template, can you add the Blue Water dub? It's distinct from the AB Groupe (which is still a dub), so we need that one. I was adding more to Bulma's VAs when I realised this.—Mina Țepeș 18:46, November 8, 2017 (UTC) : You know, I wonder. I could check on my own, but I'm curious. Does our image policy prevent the usage of HQ images from Heroes' shorts as profile pictures? This is more a problem with GT's artwork than anything else, but I was wondering if we could substitute.....this with something from Heroes?—Mina Țepeș 02:49, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: Excellent! I'll find some HD shit soon! Especially since you mentioned wanting to document the shorts anyway, so if we're gonna treat them as official in some capacity, I think using their screenshots is fine.—Mina Țepeș 02:56, November 9, 2017 (UTC)